Project 'S'
by Shishonia
Summary: Shao Kahn has devised a plan to take over Earth Realm. With the help of his true daughter, Mileena and the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, he is unstoppable. Or is he...?
1. Chapter 1: Mileena

Chapter 1: Mileena

She would walk alone, searching for her 'sister'. Mileena sensed someone was following her. She turned quickly and yelled out "Hmmm. Better show yourself. I know you're here, Sister." Suddenly Jade and Kitana jumped out from behind the boulders in front of Mileena. "Ah, Sister. How I've missed you." Mileena said mockingly.

"And I you, Mileena." Kitana replied. "Shao Kahn is looking for you, Mileena." Jade interrupted. Mileena looked at Jade with her eyes showing a rather evil glare. "Hmmm. Seems he needs my assistance with someone." Jade and Kitana nodded.

Mileena, Jade and Kitana found their way to Shao Kahn. "Ah, Mileena. My daughter." Shao Kahn greeted Mileena. "Father.." Kitana whispered looking down. "Father, you summoned me?" Mileena asked Shao Kahn. "I did. I need your assistance with Project S." Mileena nodded and looked half angrily at Syndel. "Yes, of course, Father." Mileena agreed.

Later, Jade and Kitana walk through the palace walls, alone. "What do you think 'Project S' is?" Jade asked Kitana. "I dont know. We should'nt stick our noses where they dont belong, Jade." Kitana replied, even though she herself was curious also.

"Mileena, my favorite daughter. You must do this." Shao Kahn said to Mileena, his hands on her shoulders. Mileena smiled, with her Tarkatan grin. "Yes, Father." Mileena looked to Syndel, her sleeping body, cold, and unaware of what would happen. "For Father." Mileena smiled and cackled. She plunged her katanas into Syndel's body, laughing all the while.

"It is done." Mileena said after her deen had been finished. The blood of Syndel now covered Mileena's body and hands. "Good. Good. Well done, my daughter." Shao Kahn said, while pulling out his golden katana. "Now. You know what must be done next." He hands the golden katana to Mileena. "I do, Father."

Mileena finds Kitana. "Sister!" Mileena danced and cackled around Kitana, her mothers blood still stained her clothing. "Mileena... are you hurt?" Jade asked her. "Why, I've never felt better!" Mileena replied still laughing and dancing. "Mileena, who's blood is that?" Kitana asked. "It's a secret." Mileena whispered, motioning to Kitana to come closer. Kitana followed. "What is it, Mileena? You're scaring me." Mileena smiled. "No reason to be scared, sister. It will all be over soon." She cackled. "What will...?" Kitana asked. Mileena pulled out Shao Kahns golden katana. She plunged it into Kitanas heart. "Shhh... sister. You'll see her soon." Kitana let out a scream before passing. A blue light came out of her body and into Mileenas.

Jade was horrified. She didnt know what to do. Normally she would have Mileena's head on a platter, but right now. She couldnt move. "Is there a problem Jade? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mileena cackled again as she walked away, swinging the katana in her hand.

"Mileena!" Shao Kahn greeted his now, only daughter. "It is done, Father." Mileena was not as evilly happy as she usually would be. "What is wrong, daughter?" Mileena looked down. "I am fine, Father."

Mileena walked over the bridge and sat down above the water, looking into the lake. She took her mas off and just stared into the water. She saw her reflection in the lake, it changed into Kitana's reflection. Mileena gasped as she slapped the reflection away and it changed back into her.

"Mileena." Jade stood before her now. Angry and ready to fight. Mileena jumped back and then to her knees in front of Jade. "Finnish me." She said. Jade looked confused. "You... You're giving up so easily?" She asked Mileena. "I deserve it. I should never have done what I did to Kitana. Shao Kahn... he made me do it. I... I wanted to do it. But I dont want this anymore. I want her back." Jade left angry and confused. Mileena sat staring at the lake again.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitana

Chapter 2: Kitana

Kitana and Jade wandered around the surroundings of Outworld. Mileena and Jasmine ran into them. "Kitana?" Mileena asked surprised. "Mileena!" Kitana responded, gladly, not remembering what Mileena had done. Mileena tackled Kitana. "You cannot go back to see Shao Kahn!" Mileena whispered in Kitanas ear. Kitana asked why. "If he sees you he will kill us both."

Kitana looked at her confused as Mileena helped her up. "What do you mean, sister?" Mileena looked to Jade. "Kitana, its best if we not ask questions." Jade said, her hand on Kitanas shoulder. "What do we do then, Mileena?" Jade looked to Mileena then back to Kitana. "I have an idea."

Jade, Kitana, Millena and Jasmine went back to the flesh pits to avoid being seen by Shao Kahn. Mileena sat Kitana down and the three of them looked her over. Mileena looked to Jade. "Whats your plan?" Jade grabed one of Kitanas fans and sliced half of her hair off, to the length of Mileenas. Kitana gasped.

"What did you do?" Kitana looked into a piece of glass and shreiked. "What did you do that for? Now I look like Mileena!" Jade nodded. "Exactly. Now if we can just duplicate Mileenas uniform we can disguise you as her." Kitana nodded with her head down. Mileena raised an eyebrow. "SHE is going to pretend to be ME?" Mileena asked sarcastically. "Good luck with that."

Jade had successfully duplicated Mileenas uniform. She gave it to Kitana to try on. "I dont think this will work, Jade." Kitana said. "Just put the mask on, Kitana." Jade replied. Kitana put the mask on. The other three gasped.

Mileena had hidden in her room so to let Kitana be seen without confusion. Kitana, Jade and Jasmine found Shao Kahn in his throne room. "Ah, Mileena. I see the two of you have been aquainted quite nicely. Jade, are you two getting along?" Shao Kahn asked Jade. "Yes, Emperor." The three of them had started descending from the throne room. "Mileena." Shao Kahn called out. Kitana hadnt responded, she wasnt used to being called 'Mileena'. "Mileena!" Shao Kahn yelled. Jade nudged Kitana. She turned around. "My apologies, father." Kitana responded trying to mimic Mileena's voice.

"I need you to help me with Project 'S' this evening." Kitana was confused but tried not to look it. "Yes, Father." She responded. "You may go." Shao Kahn told the three of them.

Kitana found Mileena in her room. "How did it go?" Jade asked. "Father said he needed Mileena's help with something called 'Project 'S'. What is 'Project 'S'?" Mileena looked sternly to Kitana. "That is not of importance to you, Sister."


	3. Chapter 3: Shao Kahn

Chapter 3: Shao Kahn

Mileena would find Shao Kahn. She would nod to him, as he was busy with others. "You may go." Shao Kahn would raise his hand to excuse Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. "Mileena. I am glad you are here." Mileena nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Daughter, I need you to bring me Jasmine. She will assist you, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung with Project 'S'." Shao Kahn would grin to Mileena. She nodded in response before finding Jasmine.

Shao Kahn go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits where he had hidden Sindel. "Shao Kahn." Sindel would call out to the Emperor. Shao Kahn turned to face his wounded Empress. "I see you are recovering well." Sindel would nod.

"Where is Kitana?" Sindel asked. "She has been ressurected. Mileena was to assist Jade in this with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. However, once she saw Jasmine her hatred for Kitana returned and she left Jade to finish." Sindel grinned. "Perhaps she is more like you than we had anticipated."

Shao Kahn had returned to hos throne without his Empress. Mileena, Jasmine, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had returned. Jasmine stepped forward. "You summoned me, my Emperor?" Shao Kahn grinned. "Indeed. You are to assist Mileena, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi with a project of utmost importance."

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, Emperor." Shao Kahn looked to Mileena to instruct Jasmine of the whereabouts of 'Project 'S'.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nether Realm

Chapter 4: The Nether Realm

"Mileena, why are we here? Where are we?" Jasmine would ask. "We are in Nether Realm. A place of fire and torture. We are in search for one called 'Scorpion'." Mileena would stop before two Tarkatan Soldiers.

"Halt. No one enters Nether Realm unannounced." Mileena would then take off her mask, Jasmine following. Revealing themselves as Tarkatan Blood. "We will be on our way now, if you dont mind." Mileena looked sternly to the soldiers.

The soldiers would let them pass, seeing that they were friend not foe. "By the Elder Gods. She is Mileena." One of the Tarkatans had said to the other. "Who is Mileena?" He responded. "Mileena is the Princess of Outworld. You will show your respect!" Jasmine called out to the Nether realmers. One bowed before Mileena, the other did not.

"You will bow before your Princess!" Jasmine said to the staning Tarkatan, her hand facing towards him. An orange glow would emminate from her palm, striking him in the knee, bringing him to a bowing position.

The two ventured on before being stopped by Kitana. "Sister, why are you here? You know we are forbidden from the Nether Realm." Kitana would look to Mileena, sympathetically. Wearing her normal apparel, yet her hair still short making her appear as a humanized version of Mileena.

"YOU are forbidden from here. Why are you here?" Mileena snapped. "Jade sent me. She saw the two of you enter the portal. Father wont like this." Jasmine interrupted Kitana. "I suppose you will be the one to tell him then?" Kitana looked down.

"Mileena, I cannot let you do this." Kitana would stand in a fighting postion, ready for her sister to attack. "Do not stand in my way, Kitana." Mileena would reply, herself in a fighting stance.

Kitana would grasp her fans from her belt, unfold them and throw them to Mileenas abdomen. But before the fans could peirce Mileenas Tarkatan flesh she had dissapeared, leaving only a purple fog in her place before reappearing in the air, her heel plunging into Kitanas head.

"Listen when your Princess speaks." Mileena and Jasmine ventured off to find Scorpion. "Perhaps we will find him if there will be no more interuptions." Jasmine nodded in agreement.

The finally find Scorpion arguing with another Tarkatan soldier. The soldiers shirt in Scorpions fist, his other fist in the air about to deliver the first blow. "Scorpion." Mileena called out to him. Scorpion sighed looking at Mileena before returning to the soldier.

"I will leave you with your head... for now." Scorpion shoved the Nether realmer before turning to Mileena and Jasmine. "Ah, Mileena. I have not seen you for some time." He smiled under his mask. Mileena nodded before moving out of the way to introduce Jasmine and Scorpion.

"This is Jasmine. She is Jades sibling." Jasmine and Scorpion nodded to eacother. "We have come here to ask for your assistance." Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Princess. What may I help you with?"

"My sister, Kitana. She is in grave danger if anyone in Outworld sees her. We have disguised her as myself for the time being but that will not fool them for long." Scorpion nods. _What can I possibly do about that?_ He thought to himself. "How can I help, Princess?"

"I need you to hide her. She must become a Nether Realmer for the time being if she is to live much longer." Scorpion grinned under his mask. "Yes, Princess. What do I gain from granting this bold request?"

Mileena and Jasmine looked at eachother. "In exchange for your services we will give you Sub-Zero. He is kept as a Prisoner in Outworld currently." Scorpion nodded and agreed. "Bring Kitana to me. I will take care of everything, Mileena."


	5. Chapter 5: Sindel's Plan

Chapter 5: Sindel's Plan:

Sindel is still in Shang Tsungs Flesh Pits wounded, but healing. "Shang Tsung when will I be let out of your acursed Flesh Pits?" She demanded. "Calm yourself, Empress. Your rein as Empress of outworld will resume soon enough." Quan Chi answered in place of Shang Tsung.

She struggled around for a bit. She could barely stand let alone walk. The bandages covering her wound were filled with her blood. She would stumble to a tube where Mileenas old copy would be and rested against it. "Bring Shao Kahn to me." Yes, Empress." Shang Tsung responded.

Soon enough the sorcerers had brought the Emperor to Sindel. "My Empress, you dare summon me in the midst of my planning?" Sindel smirked. "You deserve it for keeping me here with these abominations!" She slapped Shao Kahn across his cheek.

He sighed. "You will be back to your throne soon, my Queen. We must be patient." Sindel looked angrily before relaxing. "What of Mileena? Where is she?" Shao Kahn raised an eyebrow to Quan Chi. "She is with Jasmine, Emperor." Shao Kahn nodded.

"She must be informed of our part soon." Sindel said looking sternly to Shao Kahn and Quan Chi. "And she shall." Shao Kahn assured her. _She is becoming irritable. I must appease her soon._ Shao Kahn thought to himself.

Once Mileena had brought Kitana to Scorpion, she and Jasmine returned to Outworld. "What of Kitana? Does she know about her mother?" Jasmine asked. Mileena silenced her friend. "She does not. I intend to keep it that way. But I cannot if you dont keep quiet, Jasmine."

Shang Tsung appeared before Mileena and Jasmine as they cross the bridge to the castle. "Your Father is searching for you. Come with me." Mileena follows him.

"Daughter, you must now know the remainder of Project 'S'." Mileena and Jasmine looked at each other confused. Sindel appeared from behind Shao Kahn's throne, fully recovered and rejuvenated.

"Sindel?" Mileena called out, shocked. "Hush child. One cannot kill me so easily." Mileena's expression returned to normal. "I assume this is involved in the remainder of Project 'S', Father?" Shao Kahn nodded. "Indeed. Your purpose was not to kill her, but to believe you had." Mileena nodded. "Yes, Father. I see that now. She does not seek retribution?"

Sindel laughed. "Child, it was my plan for you to 'kill' me." Mileena grinned under her mask. " I see." Mileena realizes whats going on and puts two and two together. "Now that I have been resurrected-" Mileena interrupted Sindel. "-Your rule protecting Earth realm is broken, allowing invasion to occur."

Sindel nodded. "Smart girl, you are. Shao Kahn must be proud to have you as a daughter." Shao Kahn nodded. "Indeed I am."


	6. Chapter 6: Scorpion

Chapter 6: Scorpion

In the Nether Realm, Kitana is kept with Scorpion. Mileena and Jasmine return with an imprisoned Sub-Zero, as promised to Scorpion. His hands shackled in freeze-proof chains. "Why are we here?" Sub-Zero demands.

"You will be silent!" Jasmine alerts him, facing her palm to his abdomen, an orange aura shoots at him, knocking him to the ground. He groans on the ground before standing back up and staying silent.

"Scorpion, show yourself. I know you are watching." Mileena calls out as Scorpion appears from thin air. "Have you brought Sub-Zero to me?" He asked sternly. "We have. But first we must see Kitana." Scorpion nodded and directed them to Kitana's shelter.

"I told you listening to me is better." Mileena spoke out from the silence which made Kitana jump. "Mileena! Damn you! Why am I being kept here of all places?" Mileena looked sturdily to Kitana. "Father cannot find you here. Nor can his minions." Kitana sighed.

"What about Jade? I cannot see her or anyone unless I risk being found by Shao Kahn." Mileena nodded. "We will bring Jade to you if you wish, Princess." Jasmine reassured Kitana. She nodded back. "Please do."

"He is yours, as promised Scorpion." Jasmine said as she handed the prisoner to his new captor. "Thank you, Jasmine." He said, looking her from head to toe slowly. "You do look like Jade." He told her softly. She raised an eyebrow and took off her mask. "Do I still look like Jade?" She snapped. Scorpion looked at her jagged Tarkatan teeth.

"I see. You are like Mileena." Jasmine nodded, placing her mask back on. "If you two are finished fraternizing, we will be on our way, Scorpion." Mileena sneered. Scorpiopn grinned. "Yes, Princess. Thank you for your co-operation." "And you yours, Scorpion." And with that the two left the Nether Realm.

"Princess, you are to stay here in the Nether realm until further notice." Scorpion said to an irritable Kitana. "Why am I to stay here in this hell?" Kitana snapped feeling rather petty today. Scorpion stood up. "Calm yourself, Princess. I do not know why Mileena chose the Nether Realm to hide you."

Scorpion leaves his shelter to attend to more important matters; his new prisoner, Sub-Zero. "Seems now you will not escape my wrath, Sub-Zero." Scorpion said giddily. "You dwell on the past and seek retribution, yet you look to the wrong person to find it." Sub-Zero responded, sincerely.

"You will be silent, Lin Kuei! You assassinated all of the Shirai Ryu! My family and clan. You will pay with your life!" Scoprion held Sub-Zero by his torso, up to his face. His arm thrown back, his hand in a fist, ready to punch. Sub-Zero sighed. "You do not believe the one that is trying to help you."

Scorpion stalled. "Why do you mean, Sub-Zero?" Sub-Zero raised his still shackled hands to Scoprion. Scorpion rolled his eyes and released him from the chains. "You are not the only one who is searching for your honor to be restored." Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "Continue." Sub-Zero nodded.

"Ever since the Shirai Ryu have been terminated, the Lin Kuei have been searching to find those responsible. I was not the one to murder your family and clan." Scorpion scowled. "You lie, Lin Kuei!" Sub-Zero shook his head. "I would not dishonor myself in such a way." Scorpion nodded.

"Perhaps you are telling the truth. If that is the case, who do the Lin Kuei believe is responsible?" Sub-Zero looked uneasy.


	7. Chapter 7: Jasmine

Chapter 7: Jasmine

Back in Outworld, the Emperor is with his newly re-throned Empress, Sindel. Sindel would glance to Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. "Are your forces ready, sorcerer?" She would ask Quan Chi. "They have nearly completed their training, Empress." She would grin. "Excellent. I trust Mileena and Jasmine understand our plan."

Shao Kahn glared at Quan Chi. "I believe they do, Empress." Quan Chi responded attempting to avail Shao Kahn. "And where _are _Mileena and Jasmine, Sorcerer?" Shao Kahn demanded. "That, I do not know." Shao Kahn lowered his eyebrows.

"Mileena!" He exclaimed. Mileena quickly ran out, by herself. "You summoned me, Father?" Shao Kahn grinned. "Yes, I did. Where is Jasmine?" He asked calmly. Mileena giggled and pranced about. "She is getting ready to play!" Sindel and Shao Kahn looked to eachother confused. Sindel shrugged.

Slowly Jasmine walked out of the dark hallway, into the throne room. Her outfit changed to a combat uniform made especially for her. Orange leather straps covered her breasts and lady bits in a vertical position. Opposite them, Horizontal black straps ran over her breasts, stomach and upper thighs. Orange and black bands were placed on her arms, shoulders and thighs. A gold belt buckles placed in the center of her chest, and the center of her abdomen held the straps together. Orange thigh high heeled boots with Black trimming were placed on her feet. Her short brown hair pinned back by a bright orange headband.. An orange mask on her face with black markings similar to Mileenas mask.

"Now I am ready to play, Emperor." Jasmine asserted herself quite confidently. Shao Kahn and Sindel grinned. "Excellent. Are you ready to show us what you have learned?" Jasmine would nod and giggle like Mileena. "Yes, Emperor."

"Very well, you will spar with Baraka. We must see how you have progressed." Sindel would stand, smiling, proud with herself for suggesting such a creation. Baraka would enter from the hallway and nod and get ready to fight, Jasmine stood in a position as well.

"My blades will taste your flesh!" Baraka yelled to Jasmine. "You wish to parish!" Jasmine would respond. "Baraka, Jasmine, FIGHT!" Shao Kahn exclaimed. Jasmine grinned and narrowed her eyebrows. Baraka lunged forward, his arm blades ready to attack. Jasmine would dodge them by ducking under them. She responded by throwing a ball of orange mist towards him.. The ball would strike Baraka in the chest, knocking him down. He struggled to stand back up, but he did just in time to see another ball of orange mist hurled towards him. Baraka jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

Jasmine giggled. "You are good, my friend... but not good enough." Baraka rolled towards Jasmine, knocking her down. Baraka, believing he had been victorious, turned to face the Emperor, his blades raised. Jasmine fell for a few seconds before standing back up, grinning as well. She would grab her Orb-Staff from her back carrier and aim it to Baraka's back. "Ugan Asake!" Jasmine would exclaim, an orange glow would appear from the orb on her staff and strike Baraka. The glow entered his body rendering him powerless. Jasmine cackled. She now could move Baraka and control him in any way. "Finish him!" Shao Kahn exclaimed. _Hmmmm..._ she thought to herself. She raised her palm to Barakas forhead, forcing him to her. She handed him her Orb-Staff to which he pointed to himself.

"No! No!" He cried before lunging the staff into his abdomen. _Say it._ She told him through her mind. "Ugan Asake!" He forcibly exclaimed. The orange orb on the staff then made a high pitched noise inside of the Tarkatan beast before shooting through his body in a fiery explosion. Limbs and other parts were spewn across the throne room, his blood covered Jasmine. She held her hand up as Baraka's head landed into it and she faced Shao Kahn. "Fatailty!" He exclaimed.

Shao Kahn and Sindel grinned. Mileena cheered for her friend. "Excellent, Jasmine. You have improved quite to my expectation. She walked over to the torn apart Tarkatans torso. She would rip her Orb-Staff out of him and wipe the blood on it off onto his shirt.

"Thank you, Emperor. I live to serve you." Mileena nodded and walked to her friend. She would take off her mask and lick the blood off of her cheek. "Mmmm. Yummy." She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8: Jade

Chapter Eight: Jade

Mileena had brought Jade to Kitana. Jasmine stayed back to train with more of Shao Kahn's challengers. "Mileena, where is it we are going? Why are we here?" Jade asked concerned. Mileena shook her head. "Silence, Jade. We will reach our destination soon."

"Princess, where have you been? Kitana is driving me utterly mad!" Scorpion exclaimed from his small hut in the Nether Realm. Mileena sighed. "Scorpion, I have come as soon as I could. I have brought Jade. She will calm herself soon enough." Jade perked her head. "Kitana is here? Why?" Jade, assuming the worst elongated her staff and aimed it to Mileena.

"What have you done with Kitana?" Jade demanded. Mileena narowed her eyebrows slightly and slowly pushed the staff away with her hand. "You will restrain yourself, Jade. Kitana is safe. _This _is where we are hiding her from my Father. Scorpion is keeping her out of harms way." Jade lowered her staff.

"If even a hair is out of place on her I will end you!" She exclaimed to Scorpion. He nodded and leaded the two into his hut. Inside they found Kitana and... Sub-Zero? "Sub-Zero? You are no longer his prisoner?" Mileena questioned, but her voice proved she cared little about his release.

"Scorpion and I have come to a mutual understanding, Princess." Sub-Zero bowed to her. "She is no Princess! A mere copy of myself doesn't make a Princess." Kitana interrupted, aggrivated. She didnt notice Jade was there. Mileena rolled her eyes.

"You requested an audience with me, Kitana?" Jade smiled, happy to see her friend in-tact. Kitana jumped up and hugged her friend. "Jade! How I've missed you! Mileena has condemned me to this damnable place!" Jade sighed with a smile and nodded. "As I can see. Kitana you have ot be careful. Shao Kahn would find you if you showed yourself."

"And why is it that I have to hide from my _Father_ anyways?" Jade looked to Mileena then back to Kitana. Kitana had not remembered what Mileena had done to her and Jade did not wish to remind her. "That I do not know, Princess, but I trust Mileena to keep you safe." Kitana looked confused. _Since when did Jade trust Mileena?_ She thought.

Jade hugged her friend once more. " I must return to Outworld before your father grows suspicious." Kitana nodded. "I understand. Thank you Jade." Kitana looked to Mileena. "And thank you... sister." Mileena growled at Kitana's sarcastic tongue.

"You will regret your existence, Sister!" Kitana raised her fans in a fighting stance. "You'll learn respect!" She exclaimed. Mileena twirled herself, laughing. "Let us dance!" Kitana hurled her fans towards Mileena's abdomen. Mileena screamed as the titanium blades pierced her Tarkatan flesh. "Ahh! You will pay for that!" She exclaimed.

Mileena did a barrel roll toward Kitana, knocking her down. Once she was back up she tossed her sais to Kitana, to which she dodged. Kitana disappeared in a blue mist. Mileena looked confused, before Kitana reappeared. Her fans, closed to make a single blade, she used to pierce Mileena in the back of the head. Mileena screamed in what seemed like slow motion to her. Kitana disappeared again with the blue mist, and reappeared. She took the blade out from the back of Mileenas head and turned them, stabbing Mileena in the eyes. Mileena screamed before falling back.

"I will finish you!" Kitana exclaimed. "Kitana, please stop." Jade interrupted. Kitana had not realized she was still there. She had sighed before lowering her fans to allow Mileena to get back up. "You have learned respect, Mileena." Mileena nodded, coughing.


End file.
